bestitemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Void Magicks
Void Magicks Spellbook is a book of various spells with the theme surrounding around darkness . After completing the Shadow Infantry quest, you will be given the option to pray at the Temple of the Unforgiven to switch to this spellbook. This spellbook features damaging spells similair to that of the Ancient Magicks, but also includes some unique spells that differs itself from the other spellbooks. The spellbook also revolves around magic being casted from solely the use of a Shadow Staff. Spells 'Canifis Home Teleport'(Level 0) - Instantly teleports the caster to Canifis(30 minute cooldown) Runes Required: None ''Info: This spell is very useful as it does not require runes nor a teleportation tablet, allowing it to excel in PvP use when conserving item space.'' 'Engulf of Darkness'(Level 20) - Empowers your damaging spells. Runes Required: 20 Soul Runes, 15 Blood Runes, 30 Astral Runes, Shadow Staff ''Info: Enchants all of your damaging magic with a DoT(Damage Over Time) spell which deals 1 damage every two seconds for ten seconds on the enemy. This spell effect does not stack.'' 'Draynor Teleport'(Level 30) - Teleport to Draynor Runes Required: 1 Law Rune, 1 Blood Rune, 1 Air Rune ''Info: Teleports to Draynor'' 'Relleka Teleport'(Level 39) - Teleport to Relleka Runes Required: 1 Law Rune, 2 Chaos Runes, 2 Fire Runes ''Info: Teleports to Relleka'' Shadow Bolt(Level 50) - Deals Damage Runes Required: 2 Blood Runes, 2 Fire Runes, Shadow Staff ''Info: Shoots a bolt similair to the damage of Gale Rush, and reduces their defence by 5%.'' 'Ghostly Heaven'(Level 59) - Shoots a ghostly bolt which has a high chance to miss. Runes Required: 3 Blood Runes, 8 Air Runes, 4 Chaos Runes,' Shadow Staff' ''Info: Shoots a bolt which has a high chance to fail, but when successfully casted it deals massive amounts of damage around 50-80 with a Magic level of 99. This spell always fails when used on a player.'' 'Haunt'(Level 63) - Casts a spell which drains out the opponent's prayer points. Runes Required: 5 Blood Runes, 10 Chaos Runes, 2 Soul Runes, Shadow Staff ''Info: Shoots a spell which drains the enemy's prayer points at a slightly higher rate than Smite and grants the points to you, the spell lasts for 13 seconds.'' 'Feed'(Level 66) - Feeds off the opponent's boosted stats. Runes Required: 15 Astral Runes, 1 Blood Rune, Shadow Staff ''Info: Transfers 50% of the opponent's boosted statistics to you, does not transfer if the statistic is already boosted.'' 'Banish'(Level 70) - Deals damage. Runes Required: 3 Blood Runes, 5 Fire Runes,' Shadow Staff' ''Info: Banishes the opponent dealing damage identical to Bloodfire Burst, and it also drains 7% of the enemy's run energy when casted successfully.'' 'Zanaris Teleport('Level 74) - Teleports to Zanaris Runes Required: 2 Blood Runes, 1 Soul Rune, 2 Law Runes ''Info: Teleports to Zanaris'' 'Shadow Blast'(Level 77) - Deals damage similair to the damage of Rock Blitz Runes Required: 1 Blood Rune, 5 Earth Rune, Shadow Staff Info: '''Deals damage similair to the damage of Rock Blitz, and snares the opponent for two seconds if successfully casted. '''Explosion(Level 99) - Sacrifices the staff the deal massive amounts of damage. Runes Required: 10 Blood Runes, 'Shadow Staff' ''Info: Un-enchants the Shadow Staff, making you need to recharge it before any more use, and deals any amount of damage from 20-90, this also drains out 80% of the Special Attack bar. This spell can only be used when your magic bonus is''' positive',and this spell '''STILL' has a chance to fail.'' Section heading Write the second section of your page here.